


Flowers in Full Bloom

by Komatsu



Series: A World of Love [2]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Will probably eventually feature other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: Falling in love is difficult business! Falling in love to the point of having sex is even more difficult, especially when your name is Ringabel and your beloved is Edea. But there are times when it comes so easy.LikePrelude to Understanding, this will be a collection of different smutty Ringabel/Edea fics!





	1. "I Once Fucked a Guy in His Airship"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringabel is having a nice afternoon, piloting the Grandship to his heart's content. Then Edea comes along, and the afternoon takes a slightly different course.

Ringabel was in the _zone_. The Grandship was well on her way to her next destination, the skies were clear with hardly a cloud in them, and Airy was behaving. Nothing was going to get his way to having the best day of his life. All was well.

As he adjusted their position to point a bit more south, he heard the sound of the bridge door opening, closing, and in short order, someone coming up the stairs. Judging by the footsteps, it could only be…

"Hello, Edea," he said as her head emerged over the top step. "How are you today?" He had only seen her fleetingly at breakfast before he had come into the bridge for the day. She had seemed well enough at that point, but one never knew with her.

"I'm fine," Edea replied, waving a hand as she came fully up the stairs and crossed over to stand behind him. "Wanted to see how you were doing. How long until you think we'll make it to Florem?"

"That's a good question. At this rate, we should hit landfall by evening, unless I stop for some reason."

"Hmm." Edea went quiet, thinking to herself. Ringabel watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Why do you ask?" he finally asked her.

She gave him a smile, and he could feel his cheeks get hot at the way that her lips curled, her eyes heavy-lidded. His heart began to beat wildly in his chest. Something about her look made him realize that he _was_  going to stop for some reason.

Edea wrapped his arm in her hands. "You don't have to stop for me," she told him, leaning her head against his shoulder. He could smell her shampoo from this close, all thick and floral-y. "You can keep piloting if you'd like. The sooner we get to Florem, the sooner I can pick up some of my favorite chocolates."

"I'll keep that in mind," he murmured, but he hardly trusted her. When she had that look in her eyes, she wanted something and wanted something that wasn't just chocolate.

For a few moments, he was tense as she continued to lean against him, watching the skies alongside him. After some time, he felt himself begin to relax. Perhaps she was just in a good mood, a teasing mood. It didn't have to mean anything. He let out a deep breath and released his tight grip on the ship's wheel.

It was then that she made her move.

"You should show me how to pilot," Edea said suddenly, and she easily slipped under his arm to stand between him and the wheel. He looked down at the top of her head, perplexed.

"You already know the basics," he pointed out, because she did. She had learned the basics in her military academy, and while she had expressed before that she didn't feel confident flying the Grandship on her own over mountains, he had taught her enough now that she could fly over open seas, with his supervision.

"So?" she replied, obstinate. "I could use a refresher!"

Her hands wrapped around the handles of the ship's wheel, covering his own. He barely had time to process this before she adjusted her stance, and her bottom brushed right to the front of his trousers.

Ah, he thought. _That_  was what she was playing at. He'd known she was up to trouble.

"Very well," he said, his throat and trousers both beginning to feel tight. "I'll show you everything I can."

"Mmhmm," she said, and when he shifted so that he could press his burgeoning erection to her bottom, she let out a soft breath of her own. 

"You'll want to make sure you keep your eyes on the skies," he said, moving a little closer. Like this, he could speak directly into her ear. Like this, he could press himself _hard_ against her bottom, the friction spending coils of pleasure straight to his lower stomach. "Even over open seas and with no clouds on the horizon, you can never be sure when a storm is going to blow in."

"Got it," she replied, voice breathy. 

"Here," he said, and he slithered his hands out from under hers. "Take the wheel. I want you to get a feel for her." It  _was_  actually important for her to know how it felt - the ship's wheel almost always needed some resistance or it would rotate to the side too easily.

"Sure." Edea took the wheel from him, her grip tightening on it. "Oh, I can feel the wheel wanting to push against me." Surely, that wasn't all she felt pushing against her.

"Don't let go of it," he warned her. "If you do, the ship could pitch to the side, or we could change direction - if we go wildly off-course it can be hard to fix." 

Her breath hitched; his hands had already slipped to her waist, and now they moved up underneath her top. "What about a little off-course?"

"That depends," he said, thinking even as he kissed her shoulder. "If we're over land, it's not too bad… and if the sun is out, that helps." His tongue flicked out to taste her neck, and she rolled her head to the side to give him better access. His fingers were creeping up her stomach, the muscles underneath twitching as he made his way to her bra.

"Why over land?" she asked.

"Well, there are landmarks… mountain ranges, sometimes. Towns that are on maps." His fingers had found the edge of her bra. Easily, he pushed the garment up over her breasts, giving him free access to nipples that he could already feel were stiff. He circled them with his fingertips, and in response, her hips moved in circles as well. He hissed slightly; the tent in his pants was _right_ in the way of her movement, and she was teasing him.

Two could play at that game.

"That's true," Edea said, voice distant. One hand was playing with a swollen nipple, tugging and twisting it. His other hand was already sliding down her stomach, now slightly slick with sweat, to where the waistband of her leggings was resting. "Over ocean?"

His fingers found their way inside both her leggings and with a bit of wiggling, right inside her panties as well. Her course curls were already damp with excitement.

"There are no real landmarks over the ocean," he patiently reminded her as one of his fingers slipped into her heated folds. "If you're lucky, you'll be near a set of islands, but that's really all you have in the daytime. Skilled navigators can use the sun to mark their position, or…" he trailed off for a moment so that he could clasp his lips to her neck, suck hard on her skin for a moment as his fingers fully dipped into her wetness. Edea squirmed against him, trapped between his hands and the hardness in his pants. "If we were on water, you could probably use ocean currents, but we're miles too high for that."

She was keeping a good grip on the ship, no matter how much she'd started squirming. Her focus on the wheel was still solid, even as he heard her pant in time with the way his fingers began to pump in her. "Okay, so… if we go _too_  off course? What happens?" Edea managed to ask him between little groans.

"That's what compasses are for. Of course, if it's broken again, and if it's daytime, I can try to follow the sun," he replied. Grandship's compass was old, though, and sometimes touchy. He'd been meaning to try and fix it. Two of his fingers crooked deep in her, and she spread her legs, gasping. "If it's nighttime, it's much easier. I can follow the stars."

"The… stars?" she inquired. He slipped his hands out of her top and her panties. She felt ready enough and he was so hard that it was painful now, his cock aching to be let free.

"Yes, of course. Have you never studied the star chart?" He knew it very well, even now. Though he'd had no memories, he had gone through the books on the bridge and come out with a collection of star charts and other goodies to read through to enhance his natural piloting skills.

"I studied it in school," she whined, bucking her hips back. He started to tug her leggings down her hips and thighs until they bunched around her knees. "Who cares about that nerdy stuff?"

"It doesn't hurt anyone to care about that nerdy stuff sometimes," he said to her as patiently as he could. His hands were shaking as he unbuckled his pants and pulled down his drawers to reveal his erection. Now freed from its constraints, his manhood bobbed eagerly in the open. One hand on Edea's hips to keep her still, the other wrapped around his length and gave himself a few pumps as he guided himself into position. He could feel her wetness on the head of his cock as he rubbed himself against her from behind. Need pulsed in him. "Perhaps… perhaps you should look at them too."

"Do I have to?" she asked, spreading her thighs further. 

"Do you want to learn how to be a good pilot or not?" he asked, seeking both permission, as well an answer.

"Yes," she replied, and then her next words were cut off with a long groan as he pushed fully into her with one, deep motion. The ship pitched slightly as her grip on the wheel loosened.

"Careful," he admonished her, reaching out to grab two of the handles. The movement pitched _Edea_ forward, and him with her until he'd pressed her right up against the pedestal. "Hands on the wheel, Edea!"

Instead of the handles, her hands grasped the spokes, clutching them tightly. She nearly pulled herself up to the mechanism for stability. "Is this good enough?" she asked, voice tight. Her muscles were clenching his cock.

"That will have to do," he decided. "Remember to keep your grip strong."

Using his own grip on the handles of the wheel for leverage, he began to pump into her. Edea let out a low noise, looking back behind her shoulder as she bounced back against him. He could watch that for _days_ , he decided, her butt rippling with the movement as their bodies met. 

They had to be careful, of course, because they were still flying, even if it was over open ocean, and even if there were still no clouds in the sky. That didn't mean he couldn't fuck Edea _hard,_  driving her right into the hard, old wood of the pedestal. It just meant he had to try to balance his focus between the woman moving underneath him and _around him_ , and the ship itself. It wouldn't do if they crashed right now.

"Star charts," Edea suddenly blurted out. "You said something about star charts." She let out a cry of pleasure to punctuate her sentence. She was nearly on top of the pedestal now, practically straddling it as he drove into her. He realized belatedly that the spindle was probably grinding against her clit. No wonder she was rocking her hips.

His orgasm was close, pleasure coiling deep in his lower belly. For a moment, he had no idea what she was talking about, because all he remembered was the long moments of being buried in her wet heat. She was wet and loose, but clenching tightly around him on each inward stroke. "Right," he finally said. His heart was thundering through him, pulsing through his veins and into her body. "You should… you should study them. When we're off course, we can use them - use them at _night_ -" he emphasized, driving his hips hard against hers for a short second," - to determine where we are and - and - "

And he was coming now with a shout because Edea's muscles were fluttering around his cock. He pressed himself as deep into her as he could go, pushing Edea up against the spindle of the pedestal until he _knew_  her clit was being ground into the hard wood. She leaned back against him, her chest heaving as she shook through her orgasm, and he only barely managed to keep his grip on the ship's wheel firm and steady, using all of his strength to keep them from moving. His cock twitched and spent itself in her convulsing sex.

Then, when he could take it no longer, he relaxed, gasping for air. His softening cock slipped out of her a moment later, letting fluids drip down her thighs and onto the wood of the ship. Dammit. He was going to have to clean that up before it either stained or warped the wood. As he straightened up, he took the opportunity to rub his wet cock against her bare bottom, enjoying the way she jumped.

Edea was still trembling, her hips rotating in small circles as aftershocks passed through her. "Where can I find the star charts?" she finally managed to ask. He could see her sex still pulse slightly with need, gaping open ever so slightly. He kept one hand on the wheel, the other slipping down to spank her bottom - she jumped - and to slip his fingers back into that tempting entrance.

"I have a few books," he murmured. She clenched tight around his fingers, so that he couldn't move them. "Do you want to see?"

Edea straightened, and she reached out for the handle of the wheels again. "Maybe later," she replied. "I think I'm done for now."

Then he would take that as a sign to slip his fingers back out, and with his hands free now, he could pull his pants back up and buckle them tightly, then retrieve Edea's panties and leggings from where they had fallen around her ankles. Fluids soaked into the both of them, leaving unsightly wet spots, but it was the best they could do for now. Hopefully no one would notice or say anything until she changed.

"Adjust a few degrees to the left," he told her as he tugged her panties back up, and she turned the wheel according to his direction until they were once again going the direction he'd wanted to go, based on the sun's position in the sky. "That isn't bad. I'd say you definitely have the potential to be a good pilot."

"It's not _that_  hard," she replied, glancing back at him with a smile. He could see her roll her eyes at him. 

"Not with some practice," he said, and he wrapped an arm around her waist so that he could hold her to him. "Some practice and some studying, I'd say. You need to know weather patterns, ocean patterns, stars… I've an idea, Edea."

"What's that?" she asked, and she turned to kiss his cheek. He smiled at her and returned the kiss with one of his own, to her temple.

"Tonight, you should come and meet me here. I'll show you how to navigate using the stars."

"It's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to a friend, she knows who she is


	2. Firewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edea and Ringabel were supposed to be fetching firewood. But Ringabel's got other wood that Edea is intent on handling, leading to a quick and passionate session ... and a bit of an interruption.

Even though they shared a room, allowing them to be as intimate as they wanted at night, there were times during the day when the urge to be together was very strong. Ringabel was a flirt, open with his feelings and his desires, physically affectionate with her even when they were in the company of others and he probably ought to keep his hands to himself, though he at least tried to behave. Edea was loud and boisterous, happy with a relationship that brought her joy and pleasure when her days were otherwise stressed and bleak as they pressed on through words and constant fighting of her friends and family. With Ringabel, she could forget about the things that upset her, at least for a few moments.

Those few moments were hard to find during the day. Their room was one thing, but when the group was traveling out on the field, they couldn't exactly excuse themselves behind locked doors. If they were staying in an inn in a small village, they often had to share a room with Tiz and Agnès, and there was no privacy to be found at all during the night. If they were feeling very hormonal but the day was full of business, it wasn't as though they could just up and disappear for a couple of hours.

Most of the time.

Ringabel was kissing at her neck, his tongue flitting out against her warmed skin. Edea was trying her best to control her noise level, panting out quietly into his ear as she squirmed against him, rubbing her leg up between his. Already, his arousal was wonderfully stiff. She couldn't wait.

They were supposed to be collecting firewood for a rest in the Florem gardens as they tried to gain a bit more strength before moving on. The best monsters were found during the day in the area, which was just as well; Edea hated fighting ghosts. So, the group had decided that rather than walk all the way back to Grandship and return the next day, they would simply make camp. To ward off the monsters so they could _all_ sleep, they needed enough firewood to start a few fires around a perimeter in the clearing they found. Tiz, Agnès and Airy had stayed behind with the one already going, to cook a hardy if not simple dinner to help them recharge.

Edea and Ringabel had other ways of recharging.

"Come on, Ringabel," she murmured. "Be quick." Ringabel had already tugged her leggings down to her knees, and his fingers had slipped her panties aside to massage at her sex, trying to get her ready for him. Ideally, they'd have a bit more foreplay, maybe a little bit of oral sex, something of an appetizer before moving to the main course, but time was of the essence. It wouldn't do to have to Tiz or Agnès get suspicious and come looking for them, and it absolutely wouldn't do it if they were attacked by a monster in the middle of everything, either.

"I'm trying," he mumbled, and he nipped at her neck. She inhaled sharply, hoping that he hadn't left a mark that would be visible when they returned. "You could help."

Edea grumbled and reached down to really palm at his erection, getting a feel for his shaft through his pants. He groaned out his approval, jutting his hips against her touch. Using both hands, she undid his belt and unzipped his trousers just enough to tug his manhood free of its constraints. Now, she could wrap her hand completely around him and tug at his full length. The guttural noise he made as she stroked sent waves of heat to her center, urged on by his fingers twisting and thrusting in her core.

When she felt good and wet, he slipped his fingers out. They were quickly replaced by the swollen head of his cock as he rubbed it against her. Edea kissed his cheek as they adjusted positions, with her lifting a leg around his hip to give him a better angle to push in. Having sex standing up wasn't the ideal position, but if they were in a hurry, it was probably best. 

"Ready?" he asked her, nuzzling her temple.

"Yeah," she replied, and she'd barely gotten the word out before he pushed inside in one motion. A moan slipped out of her lips as immeasurable pleasure rippled through her, and she found herself clutching him as she once more adjusted to the wonderful feeling of having her lover in her. This was exactly what she needed.

As was usual, Ringabel kept himself still until she gave him the signal to start moving, and once he did - Edea's eyes slipped shut as he pumped eagerly, pressing her against the tree they had taken some refuge behind. Maybe having sex standing up wasn't _so_  bad, considering how forceful his thrusts were, but - they were very shallow. She pushed him back with a hand.

"Hm?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing. "What's wrong?"

It was very difficult to turn herself around with her leggings wrapped tightly around her knees, but she managed to do so, tugging her panties down her thighs to give him better access to her from behind. "Nothing's wrong," she said, pressing her hands to the rough wood of the tree to steady herself as she looked back at him. "I just want you deeper." 

He grinned at her. "You only had to ask," he said, placing his hands on her hips. His cock, erected as it was, did not need guidance back into her sex, and Edea sighed and spread her legs further until he was once again inside of her, this time much more completely. _That_  was more like it. "You're right. This is better," he breathed into her ear as his pace picked up. 

"Much better," she agreed, using the tree as leverage to move back against him. "It's so good…"

They still had to be quiet, and so Edea tried her best to muffle her moans of pleasure into her hands, leaning her chest against the tree for support as her beloved plowed into her from behind. There was no stifling _those_  noises, obscene and wet as their bodies met again and again. The angle was just as good this way, Ringabel's cock brushing against all sorts of sensitive nerves in her most private place. His hands were grasping at her waist to help keep her up and against him, and his slender fingers could reach down to play with her clit, rubbing at it in time with their movements together. She could feel her heart pounding in time with his deep motions, the movement driving her forward and back. All in all, her climax was quickly approaching, tight heat coiling deep down inside. Ahh...

Through the static in her ears and the thunder of her pulse, she almost didn't hear the rustling of the foliage. Ringabel's pace quickened, his fingers digging into her as he reached his limit. He gave a few more hard thrusts, and then his hips came to a stuttering halt against her own right as -

"Edea? Ringabel? You still out there?" Tiz's voice jolted right through her. Ringabel came hard a fraction of a second later, cock pressing deep into her, the warmth of his come blossoming inside her sex as he spent himself. She choked, conflicting feelings swirling in her. Oh Ringabel, Ringabel…! She bit her lip. 

"Edea? Is that you?"

"Ringabel's not here!" she called to Tiz. Ringabel leaned against her and pressed his face into her shoulder, his chest heaving as he silenced his breathing. Even as she tried to close her thighs, he kept himself deep inside of her, his whole form curling tightly against her to hide. Bucking her hips had little effect. "He - uh, he went somewhere else to get firewood!"

Tiz's footsteps stopped. "Where?"

She chanced to peek around the tree she was leaning against, hoping Ringabel wouldn't be visible. Tiz was only a few paces away! Her heart pounded in her chest for another reason. "Um, that way, I think," she said, pointing in the complete opposite direction. "Do you think you can help him?

Tiz's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he looked her over. Edea did her best to keep herself still, lest he get suspicious.  "What are _you_  still doing here?" he asked her.

It was very hard to think of a good answer when she could feel the distracting pulse of Ringabel's cock in her core. She shifted slightly. "Uh… I uh… I have a cramp!" she blurted out. "Just stretching it out!"

Tiz just looked even more confused. "Okay?

"Y-yeah! I've got some firewood right here, and I'll bring it over in just a sec - no don't worry!" she screamed as Tiz took another step forward. Ringabel squeezed her around the waist. "I don't need help! Ringabel might!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you carry the wood? You guys shouldn't be alone." Tiz was clearly concerned that she'd lost her mind. 

"Ringabel said he'd try to carry a bigger load… a bigger load to make up for me having a cramp in my arm. Please go help him before he hurts himself. I'm fine by myself for now!" Speaking of Ringabel and wood and loads, she was beginning to feel very uncomfortably wet, even though he had yet to pull out. It made it hard to stay still, and it was taking every ounce of her willpower to keep from rocking her hips as Ringabel's own twitched against hers. He was still half-hard.

"Oh, right," Tiz nodded, because she supposed that it made sense, and he turned to head off. "What direction did you say?"

"Over there," she pointed again. "I'll carry what I have over to the camp and try to join you."

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit. Let Agnès take a look at your arm if it still hurts."

She held her breath until he was out of hearing range. Once she was convinced that the only noises in the woods were those of the wind rustling through the trees, and not of a shepherd looking for his friends, did she exhale sharply and straighten up, rolling her shoulder back.

Ringabel slipped out now, and Edea let out a soft noise as her wetness was exposed to the air. 

"Here," he said, and pushed his handkerchief into her hands. He was unceremoniously shoving his softened cock back into his drawers and trousers, quick to redo his clothing. "I've got to take the long way around if I'm to intercept Tiz. Quick thinking, Edea. I owe you one."

Edea used his handkerchief to clean herself, wishing they had a bath or at least had thought to bring their water supplies with them. But no, they had left their flasks at camp, which meant that she would likely be sticky once everything dried, which was never a pleasant feeling. "You could have at least pulled out," she complained. 

"I was worried it would make a noise," he confessed as he finished straightening his clothing. His cheeks were a bright red, the color reaching his ears. He tended to be flushed in the middle of sex, but this was pure embarrassment. "I wasn't expecting… that."

"Neither was I." They'd been gone longer than she'd thought if Tiz had been looking for them.

"I should go before he comes back. Are you..." he started, looking her up and down regretfully. She still looked like she'd just been fucked roughly, her leggings and panties down at her knees, her hair wild and thighs still wet as she folded the dirty handkerchief in half to wipe them down. She shoved at him with a hand.

"I'm fine. Go! And don't get in a fight with monsters."

He nodded and kissed her cheek before darting away, moving not in the direction that Tiz had gone but in a wider arc. Tiz would get suspicious if Ringabel met up with him from behind.

Edea finished wiping up her thighs and pulled her panties and leggings back up to cover herself,  hands shaking as she ran them over her hips; though her arousal had been killed by the interruption, she had been so close to climax that ghosts of it still lingered.

She ran a hand through her hair to dislodge any leaves that might've gotten into it, straightened up her tunic and waist guard, and  - well, she had no choice but to leave Ringabel's handkerchief on a low tree branch. She didn't have pockets to speak of to hide it in, and it was obvious what had stained it. They could return later to retrieve it… and maybe have another quick round.

He owed her, after all. 


	3. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some fun, he said. It'll be a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have that fanfic "Say the Word" and "Of Plans and Play" that is the Crystal Crew in a poly relationship together and eventually meant to write how they came to be. This may or may not be part of the same universe.
> 
> Contains mild bdsm, oral sex, and anal sex.

Let's have some fun, he'd said. It'll be lots of fun, he'd promised. Something to get her mind off all her troubles.

His idea of fun was… different. Not bad, but different. Actually very, very good, but different.

To keep her hands from messing up his hair, he'd tied them tightly, after much debate, to the armrests of the armchair she was lounging on, her legs hanging over the side, wide open. Ringabel was kneeling between her thighs, kissing at her sex. She _really_  wanted to mess with his hair, but for now settled for whining at him, rolling her hips up into his touch. With Tiz and Agnès out exploring Florem, there was no need for the two of them to try to be quiet.

"Careful there," he purred at her, smiling up at her as he moved to lick at her swelling clit. His lips caressed it for a fraction of a moment, sending a spike of pleasure to her core. "Just sit back and relax."

"I am relaxed," she groaned. As relaxed as she could be with her legs straining with each touch. She drew her knees up and apart, letting Ringabel guide her thighs with his hands, giving him better access to her exposed womanhood. As she watched him, chest hitching, his tongue flicked out to lick at slick folds before burying itself deep in her pulsing entrance. He pulled back and then down again, his mouth caressing her along the entirety of her sex, from her entrance to her clit, teasing at the little nub that quivered at his loving touch.

Her eyelids fluttered shut, toes curling of their own accord as he lapped and suckled at her, his tongue hot even against the inferno that was building up inside of her, coiling in her lower belly. For long moments he stoked the fire within her. Even when she started to buck her hips, desperate to guide him to the parts of her that needed tending to most, he didn't break his cadence. His hands dug into her thighs, kept her steady as he curled his tongue against her stiff clit and sucked slowly and deeply, causing her to moan her loudest yet. 

Okay, this was beginning to be very fun. She was in a slight haze, something tight in her belly that was beginning to spiral up her spine and to the top of her head. He opened his mouth to caress her clit with his lips and her sex with his tongue, slipping it into her so that he could taste the trickling of wetness. She squirmed, trying to get some leverage with her feet against the end of the chair cushion, but his grip was strong. With her hands tied, she was completely at his mercy, and she was for some reason, loving every bit of it.

Stars burst behind her eyes when she came some long moments later, a moaning bursting out from deep in her chest. Her sex convulsed against Ringabel's lips, and he held the contact against her clit as she rode through her orgasm, her back arching as her whole body shook and then finally… relaxed.

Her thighs were aching, tense from the awkward position and likely bruised from how tightly Ringabel had held her in place. She groaned and spread her thighs further as Ringabel rocked back on his heels, clearly pleased with how quickly she'd come due to him. He looked like the cat who had gotten into the cream, and just as messy, with his face wet and shiny with her juices. She nudged him with a foot.

"What now?" she asked. He had said they could just fool around, like bored friends did, but she now feeling a bit of trepidation at what else he had planned. Oral sex was one thing, penetration was another. She'd experimented a few times, and still wasn't sure how she felt about it.

He slid his hands on her thighs, caressing them slightly. "I just wanted to eat you out," he admitted. "I was trying out a few techniques."

"Ugh. You and your techniques." Hadn't he learned his lesson from the DeRosa fiasco? She bounced slightly. "That's it, then? You don't have anything else?" With her hands bound as they were, it was very difficult to raise herself up into a sitting position but she could _just_ see that he was sporting an impressive tent. He surely wasn't enough of a masochist to leave himself aching like that. Or maybe he was. One could never be sure with Ringabel. "I thought we would have more fun." 

"Well," he started, thinking. She watched him lick at his lips. "I know you don't like penetration, but maybe I could, if you don't mind, fuck you in the ass? It's different, right?"

Everyone said that anal sex wasn't the same. Edea wasn't so sure about that, but the idea wasn't entirely unappealing… she'd heard it could be amazing, if done the right way, and Ringabel was different than her previous partners. Maybe with him, she'd like it, and they could try something else later. They were doing things a bit backwards here, but that was to be expected with him.

"Alright," she agreed. "Go on, then."

He gave her a wicked grin and ducked his head back between her legs to kiss her folds. She wondered for a moment if he knew what he was doing, but when he sucked at swollen, still sensitive folds, decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. As long as it kept feeling great, he could keep it up.

His tongue traced its way around her sex, then dipped down to the entrance of her ass, and her face heated up in an instant as he prodded at it, the flesh sensitive. She could feel every single inch of his wet tongue as he traced around the puckered ring and then pushed into her with the thick muscle. She tightened around it.

"Just relax," he murmured, reaching up with a hand to thumb against her clit. He massaged gentle, reassuring circles around it. "You need to relax."

That… that was easier said than done. Edea took a deep breath and tried to relax as he continued to lick loving circles against her back entrance, his tongue careful but steady as he licked her until she started to loosen up. When he finally pressed his tongue back into that hole, she was relaxed, ready for it. Heat was pooling in her sex, a combination of his gentle thumb still caressing her clit and his wet tongue lavishing muscles that were unused to such a sensation. 

His fingers poked against and then past the ring of muscle, her body easily accepting one up to the knuckle. Ringabel crooked his finger in her, licking again at that sensitive ring of muscle that was stretching for him. She had to wonder, how often did he do this? And how did he know how to easily make her ready for him?

Two fingers made their way into her and then he scissored them, stretching her wide. Edea groaned, spreading her thighs as she tried to ignore the slight burn that rippled through her. He kissed her thigh. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied. "It's just new."

"Hmm," he said, and withdrew his fingers to stand. Edea watched him move around to the nightstand in the room and begin to rummage through it. The tent in his pants stood out even more now. She could see the outline of his shaft, straining out the fabric. Were her hands not tied, she'd want to caress it. He had to be hurting. How he could stand it, she didn't know.

He noticed her staring as he turned back to her and grinned. She flushed as he climbed onto the large armchair, laying aside the foil packet and small tin container he'd unearthed.

He straddled her waist, filling her vision with his slender form and very tight pants. "Want to help?" he asked her.

She glared at up him. "Don't blame me if your cock gets all bent out of shape from being kept in your pants," she muttered. "Though maybe you should keep it in your pants more often." She'd heard plenty of stories about all the times he'd taken it out and pushed it into skirts instead. 

"It's fine the way that it is," he replied, his hands reaching for his belt buckle. Edea's eyes flickered down to it, and watched as he pulled his belt open and began to unzip his trousers, the zipped barely making its way over the bulge. "I haven't heard any complaints yet."

"Oh, I'm sure you haven't." 

His pants were pushed to his thighs, revealing a thin pair of boxers that could barely contain his erection. Edea licked at suddenly dry lips as Ringabel hooked his fingers into the waistband and tugged his drawers down until his cock was free, bobbing eagerly right in front of her face. Already, he looked nearly fully hard, judging by the angle that it was at. The whole thing was thicker than she'd imagined - but then she'd only seen a few dicks herself, and never quite _this_  close - and the head of it was flushed and swollen with need.

The head that he now guided to her mouth, nudging at her bottom lip while he steadied it with a hand at the base. Instead of opening her mouth further, Edea instead teased the slit at the very tip with her tongue. She kept her lips stubbornly mostly closed, suckling a little at the sliver of foreskin that was still straining at the head, letting Ringabel prod at her with a cock she was sure he wanted sucked. Well, he needed to ask if he wanted a blowjob. With a please, on top of that.

He was holding his breath, his chest hitching as he continued to rub the head of his cock against her lips, his hand stroking down the length of it. Edea let her tongue fall out so that she could lick at him, but that was as far as she was willing to open her mouth for now. Her tongue caught in the slit of his head, wiggling underneath the skin, and he finally broke.

"Edea, please. Just a little bit."

She smirked up at him. That had taken less time than she'd thought. "Ask me again and I'll consider it."

"Will you please suck me off?" he all but begged, tapping her lip again with the swollen head. This time, she opened her mouth and let him press inside, her tongue laying out flat to caress his shaft as it entered. She found herself breathing through her nose as her lips stretched around him. Ringabel cradled her head with her hands now that he no longer needed to support his cock; her mouth was enough support. She curled her tongue along the underside, sucking gently on him even as she started to move her head back and forth along his shaft. When he moaned, she felt the vibrations all the way to his cock and gave an answering hum. 

She wasn't so adept at blowjobs that she could take his length fully into her mouth, but she could take enough, sucking on each motion back down his length until her lips closed only around the head, swirling her tongue against the very end of it before moving forward to suck him down again. Already she could taste a hint of his precome, thick against her lips and dripping down her throat. Judging by the way he shifted and his hips rocked, the way that his fingers tangled in his hair as he tried to guide her down his shaft, he wouldn't last very long.

Or at least, he shouldn't have lasted very long. But as she felt his cock begin to twitch against her lips, he pulled out, leaving her mouth empty.

"If you let me come, I'll be useless," he breathed, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "Maybe next time."

"You'll be lucky if there is a next time," she told him. Her lips felt swollen from the attention, and when she licked them, she could still taste the salt of his precome. "So? You going to fuck me in the ass or not?" 

"I planned to," he replied, and slid off the chair, letting his pants and underwear drop to the floor to join hers. He took the items he'd grabbed earlier back in hand and made himself comfortable once more between her legs.

The square tin container held a sort of balm that he scooped up with his fingers before pressing them against her again. Two fingers slipped in easily, and she watched curiously as he pumped them in her, the motion made that much easier now that there was some lubrication. When he scissored and twisted, there was still that stretching sensation, but less of a burn, and when she felt loose around them, he could add a third with little effort. With his free hand, he once began to caress her still-sensitive clit, and with the movements of both his hands assaulting her with pleasure from different angles, Edea found herself coming again in short order, her empty sex squirting with delight across his fingers. She groaned, drawing her knees back to her chest. He pulled his fingers out of her and reached for the condom package. "I think you're ready."

"I think so." If his fingers had felt that good, how would his cock feel? Maybe she would have to try vaginal sex with him sometime to see if he made a difference. 

He ripped the foil packet open and rolled the condom down his ready shaft. Then he repositioned himself between her legs on his knees, the head of his cock pushing slightly against and into her ass. She groaned at the stretch; the burn was back. His manhood was a bit thicker than his fingers had been, especially at the head. Inch by agonizing inch, he pushed in until the head was entirely engulfed. Then, he paused, his hips twitching.

"You feel amazing," he breathed, and he rubbed his palm against her shivering clit as she stretched around him, her body adjusting to the intrusion. "So tight."

_Relax_ , she reminded herself. His cock was stretching her wide, filling her in ways that were new and unexplored. She could feel his pulse and an answering one in her neglected sex as the pain died down. With each passing second, it felt better and better until she was squirming, rolling her hips down to take him further inside.

"Come on," she groaned. "Keep going." He had already started. There was no point in stopping now.

He pushed in further, and then drew back, repeating the pattern as he slowly worked his way up to full immersion. Edea crooned as her body opened to him completely until finally she was stretched fully around the base of his dick and he could go no further.

He grasped her thighs, keeping them apart as he started to rock his hips more deeply now. Edea looked down between their bodies to see him pull out completely and push back in, her bottom rippling slightly at the impact. Her empty sex fluttered with his pumping motions, pleasure filling her in the same moment as his cock.

There was no point in being quiet, not when each stroke of his hips hit something deep in her, drawing out a pleasured moan from her chest that spilled over her lips instinctually. Ringabel answered her moans with grunts of his own. He braced his knees against the end of the armchair, pressing his feet into the floor and practically bending in her half with her legs on either side of his shoulders as he pounded deep. 

No wonder he has his reputation, she thought hazily as she climbed the short path back to another orgasm, brought on by the pounding in her ass, now very loose around his shaft. If he does this to all the girls he's interested in, they've got something to talk about.

Before she could reach the summit again, Ringabel came first, his hips stalling against her own. His eyes fluttered shut, a groan escaping his lips as he dug his fingers into the chair to steady. Edea gave an answering moan as he pressed in deep, stretching her the furthest yet, that ring of muscle fluttering around his sheathed base. Through the condom, she could feel his cock twitching with release, though there was no mess or spread of his come in her body. Her legs trembled. She was right _there_.  Right _there_  and - and now he was drawing back.

"Don't!" she gasped as he made to pull out, spent. She rolled her hips desperately. "I'm almost - right _there_."

The grin he gave her was one that was tinged with exhaustion as much as it was still cocky, and he rubbed at her eager clit with two fingers. "Right there?"

"Yes," she gasped, arching. That was exactly what she needed. Ringabel's cock was softening now, but she could still feel him pressing against her inner nerves, and with him rubbing at her clit, not bothering to be gentle anymore, she - she came for the third time, her breath stopping in her chest as she shuddered.  Her body was so tense that it hurt, waves of pleasure overcoming her senses. When she finally came down from her high, she crashed hard, legs sagging to either side of his hips and head falling to her chest as she gasped for air.

Ringabel pulled out of her now, hand holding the condom around his soft shaft so that he could discard it properly in the trash bin. Only once he'd done that did he return to untie her hands, finally releasing her from her bonds. Edea rubbed at her wrists, noting that there were red welts from where she'd been tugging relentlessly at the rope, and pulled herself into a proper sitting position… sort of. Her ass hurt.

Ringabel grinned at how gingerly she sat. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong," she told him as she decided that maybe standing would be better - but as she tried to stand, her legs felt weak. He held her by the waist to steady her. "Ugh. I wasn't expecting this." She hated feeling weak, though at least this was likely temporary, right?

"I should have been more gentle," he said, frowning slightly as she clung to him for support. "It was your first time, wasn't it?"

"Doing anal? Yeah." And what a memorable first time it had been. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine after a bit of rest." 

His hands slid down her waist to grasp her bottom and drag her close to him. She looked up at him and was surprised to see him look so serious, his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"No, I should have known better," he insisted, looking her over. "I got carried away by how beautiful you were underneath me."

"Ringabel, don't start." She liked it better when his mouth had been too preoccupied to give her all those flowery love speeches and romantic proposals. If she could always get his mouth against her clit instead of waxing poetic, then she'd be happy.

"I mean it," he said. "It was sexy. Next time I'll be more gentle, I promise." He leaned in for a kiss, but she stopped him with a finger. She knew exactly where his mouth had been.

"If there is a next time, it's your turn," she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek at least. Her legs now felt steady enough that she could break away to retrieve her panties and leggings from the floor, letting him have a nice view of her ass as she bent over. Judging by the noise he made, there'd be a next time soon.


End file.
